


Pet store nightmare

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Young Tracys, pre-International Rescue, why gorodn is afraid of lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: A small one-shot of why Gordon is afraid pf lizards
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pet store nightmare

It was a warm day in Kansas and Gordon tagged along with his mom and oldest brother Scott to the pet store to buy a gift for one of Scott's friends.

"Mum, why did you have to bring Gordon along?" Scott complained for what seemed like the hundredth time

"I told you Scott, your dad took Virgil, John and Alan to the space center and you know Gordon is banned from there after last time" Lucy replied

"Why couldn't grandma look after him, I don't want him messing up my choices" usually Scott loved being an older brother, but sometimes he wanted a little independence from them

"Grandma is playing bingo with her friends and doesn't want Gordon to mess it up"

Scott grumbled as they entered the large store, they left Gordon to his own devices and went to find a present for his friend while Gordon's stared at the colorful fish at the back of the store in fascination, wishing that he could have his own but his parents said no as he wasn't 'responsible enough'. Whatever that meant, he turned away from the colorful angelfish and saw a long green tail coming from another section of the store, interested he walked to the tail and found a small green lizard.

"Hey little guy" Gordon said softly walking towards it but it skittled away and Gordon followed it to a large room with glass for walls that was filled with all sort of diffrent reptiles. Suddeny the door behind him slammed shut with a loud bang, Gordon tried to open it but was unsuccessful, he then tried to call for his mom but it appeared he was too far away for her to hear him. He continued to bang on the walls when he heard slithering behind him, he turned and saw that a particularly large lizard was walking towards him, flicking its tounge out hungrily. Distantly he remembered his older brother John saying that lizards were descendants of dinosaurs and that dinosaurs ate people. Gordon tried to back away from the human eating lizard but was trapped against the glass walls. The lizard suddenly lept up and landed on his shirt, Gordon let out a loud scream that brought his mom, Scott and an employee running to him. The employee quickly opened the door and Gordon tumbled out of the glass room and fell onto his back with the lizard still clinging on to his shirt. Now that he was lying down staring straight at the lizard, it seemed like it had suddenly grown 50 feet, the employee carefully removed the lizard off his shirt and put it back in the glass room, but Gordon swore that it hissed at him before the employee closed the door.

"Gordon, are you alright?" His mom asked worriedly, but Gordon didn't hear her as the lizard was still staring at him hungrily, scott suddenly filled his vision, staring at him with worried eyes before pulling him into a hug. Gordon clung to Scott's shirt as if his life depended on it, he didn't let go as scott slowly stood up and they left the store. He didn't let go when they got into the car and drove home. Eventually Scott managed to pay him off when they got home so he could use the toilet and gordon locked himself in his room until it was time for dinner. He was unaware of scott staring at him worriedly as Alan excitedly babled on about what was at the space center. That night Gordon's dreams were filled with giant lizards chasing after him before he suddenly woke up after being swolled by a humongous lizard. He carefully made his way to Scott's room and carefully climbed into his bed. Either Scott was still awake or it was probably his big brother instint that Scott put an arm around him, pulling him closer. As he drifted off Gordon knew that Scott would always be there to defend him against hungry lizards.


End file.
